This is a new application for a postdoctoral training program in cancer genetics at the Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSUCCC). Thirty scientists at the OSUCCC will join forces to train the next generation of cancer geneticists, with an emphasis on multidisciplinary approaches to the study and treatment of breast, gastro-intestinal and hematopoietic cancers. Unique recruiting tools will be employed to attract three talented postdoctoral candidates each year of the program. Recognizing that a complete understanding of the basic mechanisms of cancer initiation and progression will be required for the efficient translation of knowledge to the treatment of patients, the training program has compiled a balanced group of investigators with expertise in genetics, cell signaling, cell biology and tumor models, and with an intense interest and a proven record in translational research. The commitment to coupling basic knowledge to translational and/or clinical research will be realized by providing postdoctoral trainees with two co-mentors having divergent expertise. Together, the primary mentor and co-mentor will provide trainees with strengths in basic and translational research, bridging the gap between these two areas. The selected training faculty has extensive ongoing collaborative studies in each of the three cancer themes. The training program will enhance these pre-existing interactions and foster intellectual and practical exchange of basic and translational concepts to cancer genetics research. The trainees will participate in a bi-weekly Cancer Genetics Journal Club that is to be presented exclusively by trainees, and will also participate in several short courses and seminar series, including a monthly distinguished lecture series on Cancer Genetics. Trainees will be trained by the program with the necessary skills to establish independent research programs in translational cancer research.